darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 66
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Sixshot's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Shank's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Stormfront's Logs Category:Sludge's Logs 11/29/2012 04:56 PM Sixshot moves at a brisk pace down a covered corridor, sensors sweeping the darkness for any sudden movement. His weapons are out, expecting an ambush. "I don't know about this entrance. it's too quiet. Given, it seems pretty deserted...no traces of any recently spent energon. Just...a whole lot of dust." he whispers to Ratchet as his feet clack quietly on the bare floorboards. Ratchet moves quietly, slowly, behind Sixshot and whispers back "Then lets get moving and find some 'cons. Or something useful." Slipstream is out and about on her normal patrol, the femme seeker walks around with her scanners on full as she looks for any trouble via interlopers in their territory. Why she's not flying would strike most as quite odd, but then they don't know this femme too well! Shank is up ahead with Slipstream. They were guarding the patrol 'outpost' along this stretch of underground Cybertron. The outpost being really a reinforced series of rooms. He was walking beside her, playing with a deactivated energon blade boredly, his usual placid, grumpy expression visible. Finally he sighs and looks over at Slipstream in expaseration. "Done yet?" The six changer moves down the hallway a bit further. "What bothers me most is how cleared out it is. There isn't even anything to duck behind for cover...much less anything useful." He stops, and turns to the medic. "Are you sure about this, Ratchet?" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Ratchet says, "Intel's usually good on this type of things, yeah it looks cleared out but its part of the polyhex. If we can take out even one or two 'cons that's one or two we've got to go after later." Ratchet grouses back, senses on alert." Slipstream looks back at the bored mech and snorts, replying to him, "Hardly. If I were you, I'd be paying closer attention." Lucky for the Bots her scanners have yet to pick them up. Shank picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Shank's roll succeeds! Shank grimaces a bit "/AM/ paying attention." he snaps, then guestures down the corridor ahead "TWo. Arriving soon. Ambush them? " he asked, somewhat smugly as he activates his energy blade. Really, underground is not Stormfront's ideal. There's enough room down here for him to move, if only barely sometimes - but it still always ends up a little on the tight fit side anywhere but grand halls. Still, he's just as obvious in arrival here as the outdoors, the metallic walls shaking, and a resounding echo going through the place with each footfall. Sixshot looks down the hallway, hearing a residual echo. "What was that? That definitely wasn't us." he says to Ratchet. "Let's hope it's just 'something useful'." Ratchet brings his fingers to his lips, not wanting Six's voice to echo, and points towards the noise, and the room doors "Let it come to us, through teh hall and we can catch it in the crossfire" he whispers, pointing at two opposite doors. Slipstream frowns as the mech announces that and takes her lance from her back, holding it at ready. "Oh yes." she smirks and moves off to hide and wait for the Bots to come out and play. She comms Stormfront, "Two contacts closing in sir." Sludge is behind Sixshot and Ratchet, moving surprisingly quietly for such a giant mech. he was told to not say a thing, as a surprise for anything they came up ahead. He fidgeted though, excitedly. Shank glances up and over at Stormfront, saluting him properly. And then back to Slipstream as he grins, sidestepping to one side "See? " he stated to her simply as he got into position. Then a glimmer of dark blue mech (Sixshot) came into view, and without warning, he flung his energy blade at Sixshot around the corner!! Shank attacks Sixshot with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sixshot's armor buckles but remains functional. Sixshot twists as the blade hits him. "I *knew* it!" he says, pulling his good arm up for a shot, firing at the direction the blade came from. Sixshot attacks Shank with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet brings up his gun, flattening himself against the close wall to the hand and aiming for the opposite parties, crouching down to minimise the target i am. Ratchet attacks Shank with Unarmed and HITS! Shank's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge perks up immediately as Sixshot fires. "Its time!" he breaks his silence, forgetting all else. Barreling forwards boldly right past Ratchet and Sixshot, he leaps towards the unseen foes aaround the corner, his flaming sword brought about to the largest target he could see - Stormfront! Sludge attacks Stormfront with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Stormfront has been incapacitated!! Chronos appears in a puff of smoke. Slipstream spots the white and red mech as he moves to get out of the way. She smirks, oh this will be fun, she moves toward him while he's shooting at Shank - charging at him with lance in hand. "Here's a point, get out!" she yells. Pun intended. Slipstream attacks Ratchet with Melee and HITS! Ratchet's armor buckles but remains functional. Crying out in pain as he was double hit, Shank hisses in annoyance. Optics blazing he bravely faces off against Sixshot, lunging in to trya nd get into the larger mech's guard and plunge another knife into his shoulder. Shank attacks Sixshot with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sixshot's armor buckles but remains functional. Stormfront is quite obvious from the moment he rounds the bend. There's no bothering with trying to duck around corners or take cover, and no point. The flames wash over him, but rather than respond in kind, he enters slugfest range with Sludge - something few really want to do, but since all he has for range are heavy payload items, and they're indoors... he throws a punch instead. Stormfront attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Stormfront's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge grunts as he takes the hit, and offers Stormfront a wide, cheerful grin. "Good one! But can do better!" he states, and winds up to return the favour with one iron red fist of his own towards Stormfronts' face. Sludge attacks Stormfront with Melee and MISSES! Sludge attacks Stormfront with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Sixshot stumbles back as his armor is slashed by Shank's weapon. He brings his right arm up in the air, then downward, aiming for the mech's jaw with a forearm. Sixshot attacks Shank with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet turns to Slipstream and basically figures, what the hell, and charges at her, thinking maybe to restrain her instead of actually trying to deactivate. attack slipstream=unarmed "ugh..." grunts Shank, taking some bad hits. He starts to backpedal towards the others quickly, glancing to Slipstream "Swap? " he asked, awkwardly, while bringing his weapon up to fire at Sixshot this time. Shank attacks Sixshot with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sixshot's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Stormfront focuses his attention on Sludge, the biggest target on the other side for the moment, taking the hit and still standing, rooted in place. With only so much room to move, his tactics remain quite straightforward, slamming a giant fist towards the big Bot. Stormfront attacks Sludge with Melee and MISSES! Slipstream chuckles lowly as her lance hits its mark, just avoidng the return attack from the mech. "Nice try, but not good enough." she murmurs as she jerks her lance free and kicks toward's the medics knee. A snort toward Shark, "You wish." Slipstream attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and MISSES! "hahah! You miss! Sludge faster than you! And Sludge not very fast!" goaded Sludge as the fist went wide past his head. He decides at this short distance to use his sword unappropriately. One hand reaches to try and grab Stormfronts' shoulder, the other one to drive the blade through the Decepticons' gut. Sludge attacks Stormfront with Melee and MISSES! Ratchet faces off with Slipstream, hopping back and swinging a hand down to catch Slipstreams leg and pull her forward, so he can disarm her. Ratchet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in excellent condition. (94%) Your armor is in excellent condition. (93%) "I don't think so!" Sixshot says, pulling up his own weapon in turn with some effort as the sparking of his internals lights up the close quarters, and joining it with its twin to pump off a couple of shots at Shank. "*I'm* not finished with you." Sixshot attacks Shank with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Sixshot's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! About to snarl back something at Slipstream, Shank is slammed in the head twice. He staggers backwards and falls to his back, optics sparking before he deactivates. Again. Damnit. Technically speaking, Sludge's attack should have worked. Hitting Stormfront isn't the problem - getting through all that armor proves more difficult, the sword just not seeming to do much more than leave scratches in it. The giant takes the hit, and keeps coming, bringing up one knee towards Sludge's gut and chest plating, trying to drive him back. Seeing their numbers reduced, he makes an executive decision under the circumstance. "Get Shank and fall back, Slipstream. I'm going to collapse part of this section to slow them down." he radios directly to his wing-femme. Stormfront attacks Sludge with Melee and MISSES! Slipstream winces slightly as the blow hits her in the leg, the sudden shift in position driving her lance into the ground at an awkard angle.. just enough she has to release it or risk damage to it. She hisses at the medic, wings flaring up and back. With a snarl she swipes at him with a fist! Slipstream attacks Ratchet with Unarmed and MISSES! The knee slams into Sludges' Gut... for absolutely no effect! The mech grins a little bit "Good one! Almost felt that!" and then swings his head forwards to try and HEADSLAM Stormfront boldly! Sludge attacks Stormfront with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet holds on to slipstreams leg where he caught it, pulling her rapidly backwards and forcing her to either hop along, or to fall down to the floor and intent on keeping her on our side of the fight so we can have a captive.... Ratchet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Sixshot snatches the knife from the form of the unconscious Shank, and runs toward Ratchet. He brings a fist up, intent on knocking Slipstream to the floor. Sixshot attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (66%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (62%) Shank lays there smoking. Stormfront sees the attacks, and takes the hit, still in fairly good shape - but quickly seeing how this fight is going to go. Rather than press his attack, he tries to use his superior weight and size to should Sludge aside and pick up Slipstream in a hand. The other con would be ideal to get too, but if he has to pick one to make sure is clear, his wing is it. Stormfront attacks Sludge with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream hears the comm after her attack and ignites her thrusters just as the medic tries to tug her down. She turns her thrusters up as high as she can to give the mech a nice burn for his trouble. Just then the other Bot comes in and inpacts her with his fist (and a knife?). The burn is turned away from the medic as she gets slammed hard! A hiss comes out of her, "Two against one huh. I like those odds." THen Stormfront literally steps in and she has to snatch to get her lance before being lifted away. Heavier than he looks (If that was possible), Sludge resists being moved by STormfront. He was grinning like a maniac as his headslam is in effect, hardly feeling it himself. "Hey! Get back here!" he slashes at Stormfronts' back as the mech starts towards the other Decepticon "Get back here and finish!" Shank attacks Stormfront with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet snatches at Slipstream again, not wanting to lose a POW if we can avoid it...as he'd prefer to capture than kill. Ratchet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (63%) Your armor is in average condition. (59%) As Ratchet holds on, Sixshot sees that his hammering didn't quite do the job. " I said stay...DOWN" he yells, swinging a leg around in a roundhouse kick toward Slipstream's face. Sixshot attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are badly damaged. (33%) Your armor is badly damaged. (25%) Ratchet holds on to slipstream and hammers on the hand holding her and stormfront together. Ratchet attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream gets booted in the face as the Bots struggle to keep her literally grounded. "Go to the pit." she hisses as she takes aim with her pistol and shoots at Sixshot. Slipstream attacks Sixshot with Ranged and HITS! Sixshot's armor buckles but remains functional. Stormfront is kept in place, a little surprised at the other mech's strength, but nonetheless, he's not going to be denied. Opening a missile bay to prepare to start burying this section, he swings an elbow, trying to clear the mech out of the way and pick up Slipstream as she struggles. Stormfront attacks Sludge with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Stormfront's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sludge's armor buckles but remains functional. "OW!... That actually hurt!" yelped sludge, releasing Stormfront. But he wasnt going to let the mech get away entirely. As Stormfront aims to pick up his femme, the Dinobot is not below back attacks as he transforms, suddenly filling the tunnel so much that he formed a plug... and then filled the entire front of the tunnel with flames! Sludge falls forwards, appearing to explode outwards at the same time as his form grows and retakes shape as a giant saurian ATV. Sludge attacks Stormfront with Ranged and MISSES! Shank is still laying there forgotten. Sixshot falls back at Slipstream's pistol shot. "RRgh!" he cries, stumbling over Shank's body. "Hey wait..." he says, and hefts one of the mech's arms. "You're not too heavy, are you?" he says to himself. Sixshot then hoists the form of Shank over his shoulder, and tosses it. "Hey Ratchet, will this do?" he says, throwing Shank's unconscious form over his head at Slipstream. "ngggghhhhaaaah!" Sixshot attacks Slipstream with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Sixshot's attack. Your internals are COMPLETELY BROKEN!! (0%) Your armor is badly damaged. (25%) You feel a sudden urge to change your name to Brave Sir Robin, of Camelot. RUN AWAY!!! COMBAT: Slipstream has been incapacitated!! Ratchet looks up as dead weight comes his way, getting out of the way as Shank gets thrown into Slipstream, both of them incapacitated. he grins "Grab 'em and lets get 'em back. Sludge, cover the rear as we fall back." Ratchet grabs slipstream and puts her in a fireman's carry, carrying her along. Slipstream did not expect that sort of move and there is no avoiding a flying body! She gets dropped - hard - her internals literally sparking and smoking. The femme gets knocked out cold! Sludge rumbles "But the last one not down yet! " he protests to Ratchet. Then he wriggles, and blinks "And Sludge bigger than tunnel." he states, realizing now he was stuck. At a loss of anything else to do he belches more fire at Stormfront, the entire passageway searing hot now. Sludge attacks Stormfront with Ranged and MISSES! Stormfront continues to forge ahead, moving right through the flames. He's a bit singed, but everything remains operational. Stomping one foot down to try and clear some room, lest someone get stepped on, the nigh-guardian sized mech picks Slipstream's unconscious form up, shielding her from further attacks with his own body, preparing to retreat - pausing only to see if there's any chance of rescuing both. Sludge continues to squirm as he tries to get his bulk through the door. Finally he growls and transforms again, clearing the way as he aims to charge towards Ratchet and the others "Hey! Get back here! Sissy!" He stops beside Ratchet, lifting his gun to fire. "hey! Hey!" Sludge attacks Stormfront with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Sludge's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet reluctantly lets go of my captive...before attacking stormfront as he's now occupied holding Slipstream "Hey! you! " Ratchet says, "come this way you big lugnut! "" Ratchet attacks Stormfront with Unarmed and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Sixshot pulls up a cannon, standing in front of Shank's body. "I don't think so, pal. Eat hot plasma!" he says, as he fires a few rounds at point blank range toward the general direction of Stormfront's laser core. Sixshot attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream is taken away from the medic, protected by the larger form of Stormfront. No sign from the femme of waking up anytime soon either... Stormfront keeps Slipstream shielded under the heavy barrage. He was holding up, but the cannonfire leaves enough of a deep mark in his armor to convince him he'll only be able to get one. Reluctantly, he radios his position to the Decepticons, including the Autobots' numbers, while making a retreat up the tunnel. He does back away, firing a missile salvo behind him - at the walls and ceiling, trying to at minimum cut himself off from the Autobots, and at best, bury them a bit and slow any further progress. Ratchet fires at Stormfront's retreating form. To Sixshot "Grab him, I'll cover your back " as he nods at the decepticon Shank. Ratchet attacks Stormfront with Unarmed and HITS! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional. Sludge rumbles, but continues to fire unhappily "Get back here!" he shouts again, waving his sword about. Then he looks at Ratchet "Why they leave suddenly? " he asks, irritable. Sixshot grabs Shank's form, throws him into the air and transforms, letting the 'con land on his new form, as he levels his weapons at the retreating Stormfront. Sixshots form lurches up, shoulders become broader, slinking forward and the head of a dangerous looking wolf folds out, looking ready to gnash some steel. Gears move, and limbs twist and fold, as Sixshot becomes a futuristic assault tank! Sixshot attacks Stormfront with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Sixshot's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Stormfront's armor buckles but remains functional.